


Beginning To End

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [24]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, the beginning is the end is the beginning





	

The beginning of their relationship is also the end of it because everyone knows that the Bad Guy never gets the Good Guy at the end of movie, book, play, whatever.

The end is also the beginning for John because he follows the Brotherhood and Bobby truly becomes part of the X-men team and now they're enemies and it was never supposed to happen, but there it is and there's nothing that can change that; sometimes love isn't enough in the war of good and evil.

The beginning is the end is the beginning for the both of them and they have their love and someday, maybe it will be enough, but for now, it's not.


End file.
